DESCRIPTION (Adapted From The Abstract Provided By Applicant): The Neural Regeneration Training Program (NRTP) will provide intensive research training to post-doctoral fellows in research areas related to neuronal regeneration and plasticity, especially pertaining to spinal cord injury. The program is designed for individuals who have recently received an M.D. or an M.D./Ph.D. degree. The program will provide a broad exposure to experimental and clinical issues related to spinal cord injury. A central goal of our training program will be to produce a significant proportion of the next generation of spinal cord injury researchers. Hence, each trainee will undertake brief but intensive training in experimental approaches to spinal cord injury. During the first 23 months after initiating the program, trainees will participate in a special workshop that will cover the pathophysiology of spinal cord injury, the experimental models used, and the accepted outcome measures (both functional and anatomical). The research training will be in the form of a research apprenticeship under the immediate sponsorship of one or more faculty mentors. The research apprenticeship will be supplemented by specialty seminars, journal clubs and laboratory meetings, symposia, and technical workshops. The setting (The ReeveIrvine Research Center) is remarkably rich in basic science, and at the same time guarantees exposure to clinical issues related to spinal cord injury. The Associates of the ReeveIrvine Research Center who are the mentors on this program include basic scientists and physician scientists carrying out research on nervous system injury, stroke, and neurodegenerative disorders and on basic processes that underlie nervous system development, regeneration and plasticity.